DonnieApril Adorable Oneshots
by I'm Nobody's Girlfriend
Summary: Title explains it all...I love this couple. I couldn't resist... :p
1. Chapter 1

**I am making a new collections of oneshots. I really don't need to add any more stories until I complete the rest, but boo-hoo. Here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed (I've never even played it!) or Tmnt. :)**

**Kuso-Darn it! Or as a curse word, sh**. Don't kill me! I cursed in another language, so yeah. Loophole.**

**Oyasuminasai- Good night.**

**-Chan after a name in Japanese means that you are fond of them. Kids or teens call each other this, it sort of means that they are your friend that you respect.**

* * *

**The Blushing Idiot With a Sleeping Angel in His Lap**

The first night of April moving in was extremely awkward to say the least. I can't believe I was such a doofus! She probably thinks that I am an idiot. What did I do, you may ask? Well….

**_*Flashback*_**

Raph stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly from his casual spot on the couch next to Leo, April, and Mikey. I wasn't really watching the intense game of Assassin's Creed like they were. I was on a bean bag chair on the floor, attempting to fix the microwave.

"Hey, g'night guys. I think I'm goin' to hit the sack." Leo nodded. "Me too. Its' been a long day." Mikey said nothing, he was engrossed in a battle on his new Xbox game. They left, leaving Mikey, April and I in an awkward silence. I grinned when the microwave hummed back to life after I reset the circuit breaker into place. April cocked her head in my direction.

"What did you just do?" She asked. I glanced up at her to see her light blue eyes studying the microwave in my hands. She looked so beautiful, even with her nightgown and pajama pants that hung loosely over her small frame. Her messy hair stood up in different directions, but it seemed as though she didn't mind.

"Don?" April questioned. Darn, I must've been staring! What and idiot! I coughed awkwardly into my arm, trying to cover my blushing face. "I uh, fixed the circuit breaker and screwed it back into place." April nodded. We sat in silence for a while. I was putting the finishing touches on my work while she observed.

"Hey Donnie?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Where do I sleep?"

I face palmed. Of course she needed somewhere to sleep. What were we thinking? Well, I guess she could stay in my room on the bottom bunk that I use for the infirmary bed…I scowled.

"I am probably going to make a fool out of myself," I muttered. I shook away the negative thoughts and smiled sweetly at April.

"Uh, you uh, could sleep in my room if you want to." Yeah, Don, that didn't sound perverted at all. April raised an eyebrow. "Where, exactly in you room?" Yup, she thinks I'm a creep now. Smooth, love guru.

"On the bottom bunk of my bed!" I added quickly. "We use it for an infirmary bed, but it isn't used that often. Usually, just after Raph hurts himself on one of his 'world famous temper tantrums." Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Mikey smirk at that one.

April giggled. "Okay, fine"

I grinned and led her into my room. In the corner was the flowchart of how to get her to hang out with me. I yelped and rushed to flip it over to the side that had no writing on it.

"What was that?" April asked. "N-n-nothing!" I stammered. She looked quizzically towards the dry erase board with the Space Heroes poster on it and sighed.

"Whatever you say." I showed her the bottom bunk where she would be sleeping, and she instantly crawled right under the covers.

"Goodnight Donnie," She whispered sleepily.

"Oyasuminasai, April-chan," I whispered back. I saw the corners of her lips curve upwards. I cracked my knuckles. "Now to get back to work," I muttered. One problem, though. April was in my room, but my room is also my lab... I bit my lip and tried to grab my laptop off of my table without disturbing my slumbering guest. I brought it up to my top bunk and began my research. I tried to tap the keys quietly, but at some point I must've forgotten that April was below me. April stirred in her sleep. I sucked in my breath, hoping that I didn't just wake her up. A few moments passed before a scratchy feminine voice broke the silence.

"Donnie?"

"Kuso!" I cursed sharply.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Sorry. Go back to sleep. I'll try to be quieter."

April shifted in the bed below me. She rubbed her eyes and climbed up to my bunk. She took one look at me and giggled.

"What?" I asked. She climbed up on my bed and curled up under the covers. I grinned. Why she just covered up in my bed was beyond my knowledge. All I knew was that this scene couldn't be any more adorable. She curiously lifted her gaze over my screen and into my eyes.

"You don't have your mask on," she said.

"So?"

She laughed again. "I never realized how big your eyes were."

"They're better to see you with, my dear," I quoted with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and pouted. "Why don't you have your mask on?"

"It's night." I laughed at her perplexed expression. "I don't really need it."

"Oh."

"You must be really tired," I said. "Go back to sleep."

She giggled and shut my laptop. "It's almost twelve. You go to sleep too, Einstein."

I opened up my laptop again. "No Mother Hen. I think I'm okay."

"Seriously, Don. Bed. Now."

"Seriously, April. Bed. Now," I mimicked.

She groaned. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"Because I like being stubborn." Not my best comeback, I admit, but I did just earn myself a harsh glare.

"Do you always do this?"

"Stay up late, or argue?"

"Both!"

"Yes to both."

"Why?"

"Number one, I have work to do. Number two, I can't sleep. Number three, I function better on three hours of sleep better than eight. For the arguing comment, all I have to say is that it's just pretty fun."

"You're impossible."

"Thank you,"

April rolled her eyes and moved my laptop to the edge of the bed. Before I could say anything she pushed me. I fell on my back, causing the red-head to smirk.

"Wow, this ninja must be really tired if he can't even defend himself from a little sixteen year old who has barely any fighting skills."

I opened my mouth, prepared to counter with a witty comeback, but none came to mind. April put her head on my plastron and before I knew it, she was out like a light. I panicked, my eyes widening in realization of what just happened. I planned to wake her up, but something in my gut told me to let her sleep. I stroked her hair and tucked the strands from her face behind her hair. I knew she was asleep, but I could've sworn I saw her smile. I'll take the harsh teasing from my brothers later. For now, the blushing idiot has an angel sleeping in his lap.


	2. Welding Lessons

** May I present to you, chapter two! Just a quick question, which point of view do you guys prefer me to write in? Honestly, it doesn't matter to me at all. I'm just wondering what you guys think would fit better for these oneshots. Thanks! (:**

**Disclaimer: I totally own four talking turtles, trained in ninjitsu, who were raised by a rat, who live in a sewer, and fight off an evil villain named after a common kitchen utensil. Just kidding, I don't...**

* * *

**Welding**

April had just completed her training session with Splinter, a task that the guys did hours before. She walked casually out of the dojo, until the familiar smell of metal burning filled her senses. As if the world read her mind, she spotted Donnie in his lab, welding some sort of automobile.

"What are you doing, Donnie?" April gazed over his shoulder.

"I'm welding the patrol buggies. We used them before they were ready, and they sort of fell apart," he replied sheepishly while adjusting his helmet.

"Oh, and uh, April… Can you stand back a little please? I don't want the sparks to hit you." He lifted up his hand to reveal many small burn scars to prove his point.

"Trust me, it hurts like shell."

"I wouldn't doubt it. When did you burn yourself?" He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"The first time I found this welder at the junkyard. I was so excited that I forgot to put on the gloves and helmet." April laughed on account of his story, but quickly regained her motherly composure.

"Seriously, Don? You're working again, though?" She asked. "Let loose, have some fun!" Donnie laughed, revealing the gap in his smile that she has learned to love.

"This is fun!" He defended. He met her eyes and shyly asked, "Wanna try? It's not that hard."

April's eyes sparkled. It wasn't often that Donnie let others use his stuff. It's not that he didn't like to share, it was more of the fact that most items that he lent to others would end up being returned broken. Seeing that he trusted her enough, made her accept his offer, even if she had no interest in learning how to weld in the first place.

"Sure. Show me how."

Donnie smiled and nervously grabbed her small hands. April never realized how big his hands were. They practically engulfed hers; they were the size of a monster's. They were so gentle, as if he didn't want to break hers. She knew that he would never hurt her. She trusted him, but why couldn't he trust himself?

He wrapped her slender fingers around the welding tools and showed her the button to press to make the heat melt the metal. He slipped off the helmet, which revealed his grimy face. He grabbed the gloves by his side, handed them to her, and then slipped the helmet on her head. It was so heavy that it almost made her topple over at first.

"Careful," he warned. He showed her the basics, and she learned quickly. April scrunched up her nose at an awful smell coming from behind her.

"Ew, Don, go clean up. You smell like gasoline," she said, her voice muffled by the metal protecting her mouth. Donnie blushed and started to say something, but April cut him off. "I can handle this."

April sensed his worry, and added, "I'll be fine, Donnie. Go take a shower or something." Donnie reluctantly nodded and went to the bathroom. Several minutes later, April was doing a satisfactory job. She had welded about six pieces of the patrol buggy together, and she was feeling confident. She took off her gloves because she figured she didn't need them anymore. Not to mention that her hands were getting really sweaty from the coarse fabric.

"The gloves are for beginners, right?" She asked herself. "Donnie took them off when he was showing me, so they must not be _that_ important." She shrugged, and then continued her work for a few more minutes before a scream broke through her lips. Her hand felt like it was on fire! She looked down to see a few small red-hot pieces of metal on her palms. She started crying, the pain was unbearable! Leo and Raph burst into the room, running to her aid.

"My hand, I was welding and I took the gloves off, and the thing burned and the-" Leo cut off her sobbing explanation with a hand over her mouth.

"Raph! Go get Don! Hurry!" He yelled. Raph nodded and bolted into Donnie's lab. "Geeze, dude! What the heck?" Raph panted and pointed to the door.

"April hurt herself with your doohickey! Go help her!" **(AN: Woah, that sounded really perverted.) **Donnie didn't even put on his mask or bo staff strap. He sprinted into the living room and skidded to a stop. What he saw was heartbreaking. April was on the floor, holding her hand and sobbing. He wanted to comfort her, but this was the time that he needed to go into what his brothers would call, "Doctor Donnie Mode." He scooped her up and carried her bridal style into his rooms. He sat her down on the infirmary bed and rushed to his giant cabinet. Don grabbed different creams and started mixing in the ingredients to make a burn treatment that he knew by memory. April's sobs had reduced to sniffles. Don worked diligently, and before April knew it, he was gently rubbing the cream onto her hands.

"Better?" He asked. April nodded. He gave her a hug and sat next to her. He wound some injury tape over her hands, but looked up at her whilst doing so.

"Okay, April. I'm not mad, but what the heck were you thinking?!" April winced at his clipped tone.

"My hands were getting hot, so I took my gloves off and, well…" Donnie filled in her pause with a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, well I'm sure they got **_real _**hot after you took them off." April hung her head.

Donnie sighed. Even while lecturing people, he couldn't stand to make them feel bad. He made a note to self to ask Leo for help on that. "Just… Don't do that again. You about gave me a heart attack."

April smiled and gave him a hug. They sat for a few moments in bliss, neither wanted to break the comfortable silence. April realized that she had to go to bed soon, so she figured she'd better leave soon or face Splinter's wrath. April giggled and poked the purple masked brother on the chest. "So, when can I weld again?" She teased. "Don't test me April. Don't even try."


	3. The Hydrophobic Turtle

**I don't own TMNT. I do own a tub of yogurt though. (:**

* * *

April laughed chaotically while splashing her reptilian friends. Well, all but one at least. Donnie was perfectly dry; the side table behind her aunt's pool gave him all the protection he needed.

"Why isn't he swimming?" She thought. She narrowed her eyes and made an "I'm watching you" gesture with her hands and looked between Mikey, Raph, and Leo. She climbed up the pool ladder and walked over to where her socially awkward friend was hiding.

"What's up?" April asked. Donnie tore his eyes away from his book, and up to a concerned April. "Just reading," he dismissed bluntly.

"Why aren't you swimming?"

"I'm not really the water-loving type, April."

"Please? For me?" April batted her eyelashes. Usually by this point, Donnie would have caved. Not this time. He knew he couldn't go back into the water after what happened the last time.

"No."

April pouted. Usually when she pulled the eyelash trick, he would've accepted her request. "He's becoming immune to my girl charm," she mumbled. It was time for phase two in the handbook of a "Girl's Secret Powers."

"Why not?" She huffed.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I don't like swimming."

"Why?"

"April," he said in a demanding tone. "I'm not going near that water."

"Give it up already, April! There's no way he's going in the water after what happened!" Mikey yelled from the pool. Leo nodded. "Yeah, good luck with that, April," he said. "We've already tried."

April backtracked. "Wait, wait. What happened to Donnie?"

The boys and April turned their heads to Donnie, awaiting his story. Donnie sighed. "Do I have to?" He whined. The boys all agreed. "Okay, so, it was a rainy day, when we were about four or so. We were all really bored, so we went out in the sewers to play. Sensei said that it was fine as long as we didn't go far. We were having fun- playing hide and seek, tag, racing…" Then Donnie paused and started to wring his hands.

"Then, I remember the guys said something that really ticked me off. I started crying and wondered down one of the tunnels myself. First, I tripped over a big pipe on the floor, and knocked out my tooth, right here!" He said, pointing to the gap in his smile. **(AN: I know I wrote another story that claimed that Donnie didn't lose his tooth, it was diastema, but pretend that doesn't apply here.) "**I had my bloody tooth, my first adult tooth, ripped out! I carried my tooth, hoping that at least the tooth fairy could take it. A few minutes later, I dropped it, and went to pick it up. Then, I fell into city water drain! I remember holding onto a rusty sewer pipe that was hanging above the swirling water for at least a half an hour. Finally, when the rain slowed down, I was able to reach the other side and climbed out. I wondered the sewers for hours, until I heard Splinter's voice calling for me."

Donnie went back to reading his book after his tale. The boys returned to their water fights, but April had another idea in mind. It was called, "Mission impossible: The Hydrophobic Turtle."

* * *

**I know these were supposed to be oneshots, but this one will have an extra chapter because I made it so short. Sorry!**


End file.
